Mutationes Tenebris (Dark Changes)
by prucan.wolfstar99
Summary: Lord Voldemort and Harry Potter throughout time. Will change rating later and this is my first fic so don't kill me. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. OR THE PICTURE I DO OWN MY IDEAS THOUGH. amazingly beta read by: bluegirl1750
1. Prologue

**_Beta'd by: bluegirl1750_**

Warnings: Crack, language later, slash (m/m) later, and dark!harry manipulative! Dumbledore.

 **EDIT: Thank you bluegirl1750 for beta reading this and this is the beta'd chapter**

* * *

Once upon a time, not so long ago, lived most powerful Dark Lord the Wizarding World has ever known. He thought himself to be unrivaled by any others, caring for no one but himself. He drove such fear into the hearts of the people that they didn't dare speak his name.  
This man's name was Lord Voldemort.  
Come Halloween night of 1981, he set off to kill the only family he felt could pose a threat to him- the Potter family. Bursting through the door, the wife grabbed her baby and ran upstairs, while the husband tried desperately to ward him off- so he killed him. With the husband out of the way, he made his way upstairs where the mother protected her baby in his crib, determined to protect him at the price of her life. And that price was ultimately paid.  
But something stumped him that night about the child in the crib: With both parents out of the way, he cast the Killing Curse, but something prevented it from working. It rebounded on the Dark Lord, splitting his soul into what became known as the seven horcruxes.


	2. Chapter 1 VOTER

AN: This is directly after the prologue. Also known in canon as when Snape goes and cries over Lily's body. But I am changing it up. Also, this is my first true story on here so please review, I could use the suggestions.

Disclaimer: Look at the summary to see what I own and what I don't. The list of not owning is the longer one.

 **EDIT: Thank you bluegirl1750 for beta reading this chapter. This is the beta'd chapter.**

* * *

Harry, the precious subject of his parent's protection, sat in his crib crying as Severus Snape came bolting into the nursery. With one glance at his childhood friend, lifeless and limp on the floor, tears welled up in his obsidian eyes. He dropped to his knees, completely overcome with despair over the death of the one person he ever let his mask of indifference fall around. As the warm moisture slide down his cheek, he wiped away the tears that betrayed his façade of being a cold, unemotional man, letting his feelings loose as he never before had.  
He glanced over to Harry and walked over to his crib. He gazed into the child's emerald eyes, the ones that reminded him so much of hers, of Lily's…  
Then, Snape's eyes slide up to his forehead, where he saw a freshly-inflicted scar distinctly in the shape of a lightning bolt- much like the bolt of lightning that flashed outside the window at that very moment. He thought about everything it could have been caused by, but nothing quite seemed to fit in his mind. All he knew was that Lord Voldemort went after the family for the main intention of killing this baby.  
So, why was the baby here, with nothing more than a scar on his forehead, when Lily lay dead just feet away from him? He couldn't seem to piece it together in his head, but since Harry was still alive, he knew what must be done with him: he must be put into the care of people who can protect him from here on out, and he knew exactly who that person should be. Snape would see to it that Harry got to that person as soon as humanly possible.

* * *

AN: So, should I write more? This is probably the first fan fiction I have a plot planned for. That doesn't mean you guys can't get involved though, please do. I just know the general direction, you voters get to choose how we get there. Please check page for polls when I put *VOTER'S CHAPTER* in the title of the updated chapter.


	3. Chapter 2 VOTER'S CHAPTER

**AN: This is the latest chapter fixed up by my wonderful beta reader, bluegirl1750. I hope you enjoy it and there is a new poll up on my profile. Please let me know what you guys think about it.**

 **Warnings: One word that could be considered 'language' to some people. Non explicit scene of violence.**

* * *

Severus Snape walked up the steps to Black Manor with a sneer on his face and a bundle of blankets with a one year old Harry in his arm. He reached out and pounded on the door with extreme distaste for what he had lowered himself to do. The door opened less than a minute later and Remus Lupin's head popped out of the opening. Remus's eyes widened in surprise when he saw who it was knocking on the door, but then after a moment, he regained himself and a wry smile came onto his face, "Sever-" he began but was cut off by a loud pounding sound descending the steps. Snape fought back the urge to roll his eyes as Sirius Black made himself known with a growl of, "What are you doing here. Snivillus." Snape raised an eyebrow and was about to retort when Remus suddenly asked, "Severus, what's that? And why do you look so tired?" Sirius was glaring at Severus but his glare lowered in intensity when he realised that Snape really did look like hell. Remus caught the change in atmosphere and offered, "Come on in Severus. You can tell us what happened in privacy." Snape nodded his head curtly in acceptance.

Snape was led into the obviously luxurious and noble manor of the house of Black. As he looked around he saw vast amounts of dark magic swirling around, covering the atmosphere of the house with the enticing allure of the powerful magic. Snape, being a dark wizard, felt the tug on his inner core more than the light wizards could possibly feel. Remus also felt the pull of the magic due to his werewolf side. Sirius, though he was born a dark wizard, he tried his best to stop the magic from influencing him. The magic in the house was something that had gone through the Black family for centuries, passed along through generations.

Remus and Sirius guided Snape to the first floor study and offered him a seat on the loveseat. Snape sat on the loveseat as Sirius and Remus sat on adjacent seats, waiting for an explanation. Snape looked wearily up at the other two, and saw their anxious faces, Sirius's held more than a hint of hostility. Remus called out, "Quintly," and a small house elf with large earth brown eyes, "Can you please get Sirius, Severus, and I some-" he paused and looked up to Snape, silently asking what he would prefer for his beverage. Snape, admiring the politeness of Remus (not that he would ever admit it), stated, "Just some tea please." Quintly nodded enthusiastically then he disappeared into the kitchen to make the requested tea.

Sirius growled and baked out, "Get on with it Snivillus." Remus gave him a dark glare that practically shouted 'Now is not the time for your childishness'. Sirius ignored the glare, choosing instead to continue his own glare directed towards Snape. Snape took a deep breath and began, "Black, Lupin, after I tell you this you had better not hex me." Both of them nodded in affirmation, "You both know that the Potters went into hiding, but I am guessing you don't know why. I told the Dark Lord of a prophecy concer-" Snape couldn't finish the rest of his sentence because at that moment Sirius's fist had connected with his face, snapping it sharply to the left, as he yelled out, "So you're the reason that James and Lily had to go into hiding!".


End file.
